


Fire Safety

by riahchan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An incident in the common room early in HP1 allows Percy to suggest punishment. (Written 2005)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Safety

Title: Fire Safely

Rating: G

Category: General

Summary: An incident in the common room early in HP1 allows Percy to suggest punishment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything but JKR is okay with them being played with.

The origin of the incident occurred when Mr. Dean Thomas took it upon himself to educate some of his Wizarding-born dorm mates about some of the things that he had learned in his final year of Muggle primary school in his science lessons. Mr. Ronald Weasley had difficulty believing Mr. Thomas's assertation that charms were not the primary source of heat in the greenhouses. Mr. Thomas maintained that his statement was true and that he would be able to demonstrate it if he had a lens to utilize.

With none of the boys present willing to dismantle their telescopes, Mr. Weasley suggested the use of Mr. Harry Potter's glasses. This brought the group to the open window of the common room watching as a beam of light was focused through Mr. Potter's glasses (which were being held by Mr. Thomas) onto a piece of parchment waiting for the beam to burn a spot on said parchment.

After several minutes of waiting, Mr. Seamus Finnegan became impatient and thought that casting Lumos would "help out." It should be noted hat Mr. Finnegan has not yet gained fine control over the strength of the spells that he casts and, in his enthusiasm, cast his spell stronger than intended. This was compounded by the approach of Mr. Neville Longbottom inquiring as to his dorm mates' activities.

It was at that moment that Mr. Thomas became startled and redirected the aforementioned beam of light away from the parchment and to the hem of the robes of sixth year prefect Mr. Bernard Jones who was seated some ways away. Such was the intensity of the beam of light that it ignited the hem of Mr. Jones's robes.

As the fire spread, Mr. Thomas and company attempted to devise a way to quench the fire surreptitiously. This endeavor failed when Mr. Jones took notice of his then burning robes and, while extinguishing them, erroneously, but understandably, placed the blame on Messrs. Fred and George Weasley. Their vehement claims of "we didn't start the fire!" fell on deaf ears until Mr. Thomas and company made their way over and admitted their guilt in the incident.

Five points were taken from each boy for carelessness and essays on fire safety are recommended to complete the punishment. Mr. Jones declined to write the report of the incident owing to a visit to Madam Pompfry. I gladly accepted the responsibility in his stead as I was also present during the events.

Percy I. Weasley

Fifth Year Prefect

Author's Notes- Heh heh… I finally got this typed out Maymay. So slow. This was fun to write though I am not sure if it is any good. C&C incredibly welcome. I hope you enjoy it.

Written January 29, 2005


End file.
